My Addiction
by TheMizMagnet
Summary: Feelings rushed through them, feelings they had felt before, but never to this capacity. It was the same, yet it was all different, the rush they hadn't been expecting...


**Title**: My Addiction  
**Rating**: M - Mature  
**Genre**: Romance, Angst, Crime, Suspense, Drama  
**Pairings**: SwaggerMiz, TedJeff, BatistaRey, CenaCody, Others...  
**Warnings**: Angst, slash, sex, possible rape, drugs, drinking, violence, possible character death  
**Summary**: Feelings rushed through them, feelings they had felt before, but never to this capacity. It was the same, yet it was all different, the rush they hadn't been expecting...

**AN**: I've changed this summary and first chapter like eight or nine times, and I think I've finally got it the way I want it. The pairings listed above are tenative, with the exception of the first three. SwaggerMiz is for me, TedJeff is mostly for NeroAnne, BatistaRey is for Esha Napoleon, and the others are just whoever managed to get together in the story. I don't know if CenaCody will stay or not, but if it does, it's for Kiharu. Thanks to Jamzy, who's story _My Black Dahlia_ helped me to write this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own World Wrestling Entertainment or any of the wrestlers mentioned herein. The wrestlers portrayed in this act of fiction are property and copyright of the WWE and their respective owners.

**MyAddiction**

If there was one thing both men standing on the corner that night could agree on, it was that the cold was bad for business. One would think that, with it being cold, people would want someone to warm them up. However, it appeared that the cold was making people stay indoors instead of going out, and there was no way in hell they would wander around without a jacket on. A sigh escaped the darker of the two, his green eyes narrowing as he looked down one side of the street, and then the other. He was dressed more feminine than his partner, wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that clung to the curvy and slender hips of his body, a long black coat covering his torso. He had straight hair that was dyed in a mixture of black, blue, and purple, hanging down to his shoulders, styled so that it was slicked back, but behind his ears. His hands, currently hiding in the pockets of his black coat, were encased in black leather gloves. He wore a pair of thick soled black boots, the tops of them coming up to about his knees under the jeans, though it was impossible to tell by his attire.

The second man sighed, rubbing his hands over his arms. He wore a pair of blue jeans as well, though these weren't as form-fitting as the jeans his companion wore. He wore a black jacket that was zipped up, though his shoulders were pulled up, trying to use the front of the jacket, and the inside of the black and gray scarf he wore, to protect his face from the cold wind. The tip of his nose was already rosy from the could, though his companion's was still a normal color, almost as though the city cold didn't bother him. Where his companion wore boots, this fellow wore a pair of black tennis shoes, the tips visible under the fall of his jeans. On his head was a black fedora, white-silver rhinestones decorating the front as an outline for the red rhinestones covering the hat to show the image of flames. His blue eyes were narrowed as he glared at nothing in particular, obviously displeased about the cold.

"Rainbow, if no one shows up in the next couple minutes, I'm going to find some coffee and then get the fuck out of here," he said. Rainbow, his multi-colored companion, shot him a look.

"Aw, but Miz... We may never get another shot to be out here on our own without someone breathing down our necks," he said. Miz shot him a glare, pulling his own hands out of his pockets, blowing on his red fingers before rubbing them together to try to restore some of the warmth. Rainbow watched him before sighing, pulling Miz close and sticking the other man's cold fingers into his gloves as well as his own. "Remind me why you don't have your own gloves?"

"I had to sell them," Miz snapped, grateful for Rainbow's warmth, even if he wouldn't say it. Rainbow didn't ask why, merely nodded.

He and Miz had met out here on these streets, though it had been about six months since then. Miz had found Rainbow on the side of the road, shaking and twitching, making a few people around him walk away in disgust. Miz had found a man standing over him, nudging Rainbow with his foot, trying to get something from him. Miz had come up, driving the man away with a series of well-placed insults and aggravating comments. Then, when Rainbow was sure this newcomer - flamboyant as he did appear to be - was going to kick him when he was down, Miz had reached one hand into his pocket, asking what withdrawl Rainbow was going through. Stuttering and trying not to bite through his tongue, Rainbow had told him he was addicted to ecstasy. A frown had crossed Miz' face, but he had shaken it off and pulled a tablet out of his pocket. Rainbow had nearly bit Miz' hand off to get to the tablet, popping it into his mouth. He had sat there for a few minutes before the effects started to wear off, causing Rainbow's green eyes to haze slightly.

"Your shit works fast," he had said, causing Miz to smirk, an arrogant look that Rainbow would soon start to get used to.

"Yeah, I know."

From then on, the two had become friends. They had introduced themselves as The Miz and Rainbow. Miz had taken Rainbow to the small place where they were staying. According to Miz, it was some rich guy's house, though nothing in it would really catch that much of a price. Rainbow believed him for a few resons. First, Miz looked like he had been around this scene for most of his life. Two, Miz looked like he had probably already tried it. Three, Rainbow really didn't feel like going to sell any of it anyway. Miz explained that the guy let him stay there as long as Miz cleaned up after himself and swore that he had broken in if something went wrong. Miz kept his drugs on him, so there was never any kind of issue with Miz leaving them there. In exchange, Miz gave the guy free sex.

Miz had taken Rainbow under his wing, teaching the older man how to really use his body and what he had to get what he wanted. For the first few days, Miz had informed his customers that he was teaching the green-eyed cutie the ropes, and he would only watch. Miz took the money he received from his acts and had gotten Rainbow a few new outfits, keeping them in the spare room the two men now shared in the rich man's house. On the third day, Miz had woken Rainbow up, told him to get dressed, and took him out to breakfast. Over breakfast, Miz explained that Rainbow was now going to have to do his own thing. Miz said that he liked having Rainbow around, so he didn't have to scram, but he did have to start earning his own money to pay for his drugs. Miz volunteered to hook the newcomer up with his dealer, which he did, but he couldn't support Rainbow on his own.

That had really cemented the friendship between the two of them. Rainbow had wanted a friend since moving from his small town in North Carolina to the big city, and Miz just seemed happy to have someone to spend time with who would listen to his bitching. Miz admitted he could be a bit of a diva sometimes, but he wasn't offended by it, really. It was what it was, and there was nothing he could really do about it.

Before either one of them could decide to move on, a silver Prius pulled up, the passenger side window rolling down. Miz grinned at Rainbow, moving his hands out of the other man's gloves.

"That's my car," Miz said, walking up to the window, a sort of saunter in his step that hadn't been there before. Rainbow noticed that Miz only got that way for customers. He leaned on the passenger side door, sticking his ass out a little more than required, causing Rainbow to roll his eyes.

"Oh, I work rain or shine, heat or cold," he heard Miz tell the man inside the car. A laugh came from Miz' lips and he got into the car, smiling at Rainbow as he closed the door. Rainbow watched Miz lean over close to the man inside the car, shaking his head when it rolled out of sight. He licked his lips, deciding that the coffee Miz mentioned earlier sounded like a damn good idea.

When Miz and the guy pulled back up, Miz climbed out of the car, one hand in his pocket. He closed the door and waved, watching the Prius drive off before he turned to face Rainbow, wincing.

"Fuck, my ass hurts," he said by way of greeting. Rainbow snorted, almost snorting up the coffee in his hand. Miz brought his hands out, rubbing them together. In response to that, Rainbow passed him the cup.

"No luck?" Miz asked. Rainbow shook his head, putting his hands in his pockets as Miz sipped from the cup, making a face.

"Nope, not a bit. And you know I don't drink hot chocolate, so stop making faces," Rainbow said. Miz made another face, but passed the coffee back, sighing softly.

"Fuck this shit," Miz growled. "I'm going to get a hot chocolate, and then head back. Wanna join me?" he asked. Rainbow nodded, finishing off the coffee before dropping it into a trash can.

"I'd love to!" he exclaimed, hooking their arms. Miz rolled his eyes, shaking his head, but holding his arm with Rainbow's as they moved down the street and toward a coffee shop.

**TBC**

**AN**: Okay, I admit it. This one was actually supposed to be longer, including a scene with Miz and the guy, but I couldn't figure out who I wanted the guy to be... So, he's just some random guy off the street. I know, I'm a horrible person, but I can't help it. Next chapter, things will start to heat up, methinks.

Also, for those of you waiting on updates for _Steamin' Up The Place_, or _A Collection of Kisses_, they will be coming up soon. I've got two other stories with this one I'm trying to work on. We'll see what happens. Bye bye~!

_**.: TheMizMagnet :.**_


End file.
